


The Chaos of Home Life

by FuryFiction



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryFiction/pseuds/FuryFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Sid prepare for a weekend retreat but Sid is less than comfortable about being away from their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaos of Home Life

‘Come on Sid…’ Andy mustered a teasing grin in the direction of his partner of three years, though it was becoming increasingly difficult considering the amount of water filling his eyes at that current moment, ‘cut it out; I’m supposed to be the emotional one, not you.’

It had been his mother’s idea for the pair of them to spend the weekend away. Sort of a… _reward_ for all those exhausting months of early mornings and late nights and Sid taking on an extra job just to help put food on the table. It would help them knuckle down, she said. Perhaps add a bit more spice to their romantic life as well. Andy decided it couldn’t hurt to give it a try. Activity in the bedroom lately had been…limited to say the least. A few days break sounded like a perfectly pleasant idea.

There was just one problem.

‘She’ll be fine, Sid,’ Andy purred into the shell of the other man’s ear, though his own words dripped with impending doubt, ‘Mom won’t let anything happen to her, I promise.’

Sid hardly seemed to be registering these offers of consolation. He was fixated on the infant that lay in the crib below him, who reached up her tiny starfish hands and made a grab at the giraffe mobile dangling over her head with an excited squeak.

‘Sid…?’ Andy’s tone got lower, less persistent, as the older man reached down a single finger and trailed it along the side of the baby’s cheek in a loving stroke, ‘Sid, if you want to cancel our reservation…we can.’

‘I don’t…’ the darker male began and then sighed, hand moving to stroke the babe’s thin tuft of hair, ‘I just hate the thought of leaving her…’

‘So do I,’ Andy’s arms curled around his lover’s waist, cheek pressed between his shoulder blades, ‘it’s hard, I know it is. But Mom’s right – we’ve been run off our feet lately. We need some time alone, just together.’

‘Andy…she’s only two months old.’

It felt strange when Sid said that. Suddenly going away for two days did seem like a bit of a risk, especially with a baby so small. He trusted his mother; she knew practically everything there was to looking after children. And it wasn't like she had never watched Aela before while the pair of them had spent the evenings away.

But two nights…that _did_ seem a big leap from a few hours out.

'I've left both our cell numbers on the fridge,' he said calmly, hands rubbing Sid's shoulders in a soothing motion, 'we'll only be a two hour car journey away. Molly is here as well, in case mom needs an assistant - it's full proof. Our daughter couldn't be in safer hands.'

'I guess…' Sid mumbled less than enthusiastically, though his gaze remained plastered to the infant, smiling thinly while she gurgled at him, hands waving upwards for her father to lift her.

Andy peered up at the other man as he took their daughter in his hold, the baby nestled in the security of his toned, slightly muscular arms that cradled her with such ease - quite different to the rough, careless way he handled the garbage cans at work.

Sid would never admit it - he would deny it until the end of time - but he was an excellent father. Of course, he thought he was absolutely useless; he used to freak out whenever Aela had a crying fit or fell and hurt herself, thinking he had screwed up big time and was the worst father in existence.

Andy still remembered when he had a conference meeting in the city centre and the whole night was spent answering frantic calls from Sid who seemed pretty certain that he had “broken” the baby in some way.

But he soon got the hand of it. And it was wonderful to watch and remember the way Sid handled toys; taking them apart, destroying them, blowing them into oblivion just for pleasure…and then seeing him handle such a tiny, vulnerable little being in those strong arms that rocked her so gently, with absolutely no intention of hurting her.

It made Andy smile.

'You're stealing my gig,' he chuckled, sidling up to his lover and resting his head against his shoulder, 'I'm the mother hen in this family.'

Finally Sid gave him that famous Phillips smirk, ‘take a picture, it’ll last longer.’

'So…you're sure you don't want to cancel this weekend? Because we can always wait a while…until she's a bit older…'

Sid’s brown eyes studied the baby again, while Andy reached out and brushed his finger tips against her dark, tufty hair that was already curling beneath her ears; Molly had tied a little ponytail right at the top of her head, secured by a little white bow and it looked so _perfect_. Their perfect little girl.

And Andy understood that sense of dread his lover was feeling at that current time. The guilt that swamped into his gut at the thought of being away from their child and all the _what-ifs_ and _maybes_. But that was all part of parenthood, said Mom. Some day Aela would be leaving the nest for good, choosing her own path. And it was their job to get her there.

'Last chance to change your mind,' Andy said, as he began to haul their stuff down the stairs and into the car, stuffing it into the boot, 'like I said, we can always wait a few months.'

Sid looked tempted a moment, eyes falling back to the baby in his arms as Aela seized the front of his shirt with one fist and began sucking with determined concentration.

But then he shook his head, ‘no…a weekend away sounds good. We could use it…’

Andy smiled at him, feeling a great sense of pride for his partner because it really wasn’t easy for Sid. He grew up in a broken home, with parents who fought constantly and a father who drank his weight in booze and hardly realised he was there half the time. It was perfectly natural for him to fear falling into the trap of being an irresponsible father. Andy just wished he would realise that he _wasn't_.

They dragged out their time saying goodbye; hugging Andy’s mom, ruffling Molly’s hair and kissing Aela until she was breathless and giggling. And when their daughter was safely deposited into the arms of her grandmother, they finished packing up the car and drew out of the driveway while the family waved them off.

'You okay, babe?' Andy asked, reaching over to squeeze the other man's arm as he turned the corner out of the suburbs so their house was out of sight.

Sid nodded, a slow dip and rise of the head but his eyes had glassed over, an unusual glitter in his gaze that Andy usually only saw after a night of excessive love making.

Andy pulled over to a small isolated spot just before they reached the freeway and took his seatbelt off to spend the next few minutes just pulling the older man into his arms and holding him close, one hand tangled into his hair and the other drawn across his back in a solid grip while Sid pressed his face into the crook of his neck, ruggedly breathing in and out, not quite crying but on the verge of it.

'She'll be okay…' he whispered into the shell of his ear, as he felt a heat rise in Sid's face as he struggled to compose himself, 'and you know why she'll be okay? Because she's got a wonderful daddy who's going to be back with her again in no time. The best daddy in the world.'

Andy rang home as soon as they had unpacked their stuff into the boarding house and it was only when he heard the muffled babbles of his little girl on the other line that Sid finally allowed himself to let go, into the crook of Andy’s neck like he always did in those rare times when things got too much for him. Andy’s arms were open for him like they always were and by the end of the evening they had succumbed to their bed, wrapped in a sensuous heat as they moved in each other's sweetness, in that small house under the stars and when they were finished they felt so relaxed, so abnormally _relaxed_ , just exchanging delicate kisses and the occasional mumblings of, ‘ _I love you._ ’ 

 _This_ , Andy thought, _was what we came for_.

But even so, they looked forward to going home again, curling up in familiar bedsheets with their daughter lying between them and refusing to settle for a good hour unless she was severely cuddled.

A break was a nice idea. But still, nothing beat the chaos of home life. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...recently discovered this pairing and I fell in love with it. My first ever Sid/Andy so sorry if it's a bit rubbish xD


End file.
